


Sauntering, Not Falling, Into Love and Danger

by Ortholeine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, May be continued, Ra's has many plans, Seduction to the Dark Side, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is hopeless, part one of Ra's' seduction, seduction of the finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: Tim Drake is tired. No one seems to notice, not that he'd let anyone get close enough to. Good thing Ra's al Ghul doesn't care about permission. Enter the Demon Head informing Tim of his next vacation, no strings attached...this time. May or may not continue depending on reception, but stand-alone fic for now





	1. The Invitation

Chills, goosebumps really, surfaced on only the right side of his body. Tim didn’t bother looking over his shoulder at the man he knew stood there. It wasn’t a sound that tipped him off, or even the natural reaction of his body, but rather the lack of sound that suddenly was just there. He continued typing on his laptop, also ignoring the fact that his heart had begun to race.

_At least he’s not Kon_ , his traitorous thoughts supplied. Mentally he shook himself—the half-Kryptonian clone who had been his best friend and almost something more and then had gone and died and had come back but a little crazy and…well, Kon wasn’t the best topic for his thoughts. Besides, the man now mere inches behind his couch didn’t need super-hearing to know about the reaction his presence elicited from Tim.

“Give me one second more and this report will be finished.”

A chuckle, ominous only thanks to the fact that no other sign of his company had been made, (and probably because _he had just broken into Tim’s apartment_ , and was a mass-murdering ancient person…anyway), a chuckle was the only response Tim got.

“Your dedication never ceases to impress me, Timothy.”

Tim rolled his eyes, sure that Ra’s was aware despite remaining behind him.

“What happened to Red Robin? Or Detective?”

A rustle of fabric implied an elegant wave of a hand.

“Is Timothy not your given name?”

“It is, but that’s never stopped you from using it before.”

Tim sighed—he had finished recording every single detail from his latest case and could no longer ignore his unexpected yet not necessarily unwanted guest. He stretched, different joints and tendons popping. He grimaced. Before he could stand, a strong hand landed on his shoulder. The touch was undeniably firm.

“Please, don’t waste any of your precious time or energy standing on my behalf. I’ve merely come to extend an invitation.”

Tim twisted to look Ra’s al Ghul in the face, eyebrows raised. He gingerly removed the hand from his shoulder.

“A personal visit just for an invite? I don’t whether to be flattered or concerned.”

“Flattered is the preferred,” Ra’s said with a twisted smile. “You see, I have been kept abreast of your movements by those under my employ and believe you could benefit from a brief…vacation, of sorts.”

Tim snorted and stood, turning in one fluid motion to face the far, _far_ older man.

“And what are the exact details?”

Ra’s crossed his arms over his chest, the black suitcoat tightening over his shoulders.

“A minimum of three nights and three days on an isolated island, beginning tomorrow, one of my many assets. It has an extensive obstacle course that would be sure to test even your eldest brother’s skill, all of the toys one your age could possibly desire for water recreation, a fresh and untainted food and water supply, and guaranteed solitude for the duration of your stay.”

Tim couldn’t deny it: his chest ached at the mere thought. His reputation as one of the hardest working vigilantes within Gotham city limits hadn’t come purposefully, and while he valued his sleep, the many projects he had taken on personally and as favors did tend to pile up. He turned around and looked out on Gotham. The city really was a precious sight at this time of night (morning?).

“What about the things I would be leaving unfinished?”

Tim watched in the window’s reflection as Ra’s strode around the couch to sit in the armchair, crossing his right leg over his left knee. The glint in his eyes (it didn’t come from the overhead light and the lamps) showed that he knew, he knew that Tim was going to accept. Just like he had the time before and the time before that.

“As usual my men will take care of things non-lethally. A message has already been sent to Ms. Fox informing her of your temporary leave of absence, in the customary manner. As for your former…”

“Partners,” Tim supplied. Something deep inside ached a little that the first word that came to his mind wasn’t family or even teammates. He shoved that down and took a deep breath.

“I’ll pass it along to Oracle that I’m taking a much-needed vacation.”

Ra’s nodded, satisfied. He didn’t take his emerald eyes off of the young man. Tim pretended that the fluttering in his gut was uneasiness, not…not something else.

_The Nile isn’t only a river in Egypt_ , his traitorous inner-Stephanie supplied.

“What is it that I’ll be doing for you in exchange this time, Ra’s?”

The Arabic man shook his head, tutting, not unlike his grandson. And wasn’t that a thought? The man currently far too comfortable in Tim’s living room who may or may not be trying to seduce him—both literally and figuratively—was also his…well, Tim wasn’t sure what Damian was to him, but this man was Damian’s grandfather.

“There is no favor needed this time, Timothy. Consider it simply a kind deed.”

Tim scoffed and moved over to the security system disguised as a thermostat. Ra’s had indeed not tripped anything. It was almost a pity, seeing as now Tim didn’t have anything to upgrade in his head.

“You are not known for kind deeds, Ra’s.”

“There you are not wrong. However, I have reason to treat you kindly,” Tim looked sharply at him, “and consider it an investment of sorts. It would not benefit anyone, least of all you or me for you to fall sick or become overworked.”

Tim couldn’t deny it, that was warmth spreading across his chest at the care and thought Ra’s was putting into this, into him.

“Well don’t I feel special.”

Ra’s did not respond and Tim sighed. He turned and faced his guest again and crossed his arms.

“Alright, make it five nights and four days with a departure time of” he checked his watch, and internally winced at the 4:09 blinking back at him “say 6?”

Ra’s stood without any sound, his green cloak settling around his tall body. He walked across the room to Tim, who stood still, barely even breathing. Ra’s brushed his fingers along Tim’s left cheekbone and trailed them down to tilt Tim’s face up. Tim felt his heart began to race and an undeniable heat rush into his gut. _This is very not good_ he thought to himself.

“Six it is, Detective. I shall see you then.”

With that, he withdrew into the shadows and back to whatever hole he had crawled out of in the first place. Tim was frozen, trying to remember how to breathe normally and not be turned on by a supervillain at least six centuries older than him.

“Well shit,” he said out loud to his now-empty apartment.


	2. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether it was a good idea or not, he's here.

Plane rides were far from foreign for Timothy Drake. Timothy Wayne, on the other hand, never really seemed to leave Gotham. Sure, he’d randomly appear in Metropolis or New York, but both were close enough that a car ride could explain the sudden appearance. However, despite all of the traveling he had done with and without his mask, he was still trying to get used to Ra’s’ personal jet. This was not just part of the man’s impressive fleet of aerial transportation. This was his real-life actual _personal_ jet. Like, the one he used for basically all non-emergency movements. Which, let’s be fair—Ra’s al Ghul doesn’t have many times he needs emergency transport.

“Something to drink, sir?”

Tim glanced up from his tablet. The flight attendant was probably just another assassin with skills besides assassinating people, but Tim told himself this was just like the extremely rare time he got to fly with his parents in their personal jet.

“A sparkling water, please.”

They nodded and disappeared without a sound. _Yup_ , he thought to himself, _definitely an assassin_. Tim went back to reading. He was sure that if someone wrote down a list of facts about him that most anyone looking at that list would be confused. Only son of Janet and Jack Drake, Robin III, inheritor of the Drake fortune (what was left of it), genius, high-school drop-out, one of the greatest detectives in the world, second only to only Batman and even then only maybe, former leader of the Teen Titans, and the current Red Robin. Whereas his elder “brother” Jason Todd was an academic at heart and frequented Wayne Manor’s library, Tim was far more interested in technological updates and new coding techniques from across the globe. Hence why his tablet was not full of novels and movies but articles, science journals, and a few documentaries.

The faux flight attendant presented a slender can of high-quality sparkling water before placing it in the cup holder portion of his tray. Tim nodded his thanks, engrossed in the article he was almost finished with. Ra’s had been gone from his seat for longer than normal and Tim hated that he knew how long Ra’s normally got up for mid-flight walks even as his brain became to provide potential answers.

When two hands came down on his shoulders a while later, Tim resisted the urge to jump as he was so engrossed in his article. It was not easy, even though he did relax almost immediately.

“We are almost at our destination, Timothy. May I remind you that such content, for the purpose of entertainment, per our original agreement, is only allowed en route.”

Tim rolled his eyes but didn’t bother actually looking away from his screen.

“I’m well aware, Ra’s. Now if you’ll let me finish said content before we land, I’ll consider being much more agreeable next time you need a favor.”

Ra’s chuckled under his breath but withdrew, dragging his hands up the sides of Tim’s neck. He felt his pulse jump and swallowed, his throat thick. Tim found that, even though his sole companion was sitting still and silent on the far side of the plane, he could not focus for the duration of their time remaining in the air and during their entire descent.

 _You have standards, Tim_ , he told himself in a sing-song voice, _and Ra’s al Ghul most certainly does not fit any of them…though Janet Drake would have not necessarily been outright opposed…you should be!_ He cleared his throat, adjusted his seat, and shook himself mentally. This vacation would be a long four days.

The runway took up perhaps a fifth of the entire island and stepping onto the tarmac in the sunlight and humidity, Tim slipped his sunglasses on with a small smile. Playtime had truly begun.

Like the three previous “vacations” Ra’s had arranged for the two of them, the living quarters were the first stop. Tim didn’t even bother to check for bugs and cameras; he would do his nightly sweep immediately before going to bed and not any sooner as if he did do it any earlier they would all be back in his room with twice the original amount of surveillance equipment. Recreation would come later, so he didn’t even bother changing anything other than his shoes. Sandals, chocos to be specific, smoothly replaced the loafers and dress socks he’d been wearing.

“A tour, as usual, and then we’ll have a small brunch before you’re set free. I hope that’s alright, Timothy.”

Tim simply nodded. The phrasing barely qualified as a question and they both knew that it wasn’t ultimately up to him. Tim had very little agency when it came to these vacations, but he was beginning to not mind as much. What that said as to both his mental health and his comfort around the leader of the League of Assassins…well, Tim preferred not to dwell on either of those topics. Not while sober and awake.

The tour consisted of a quick walk through the fairly large beach house. It had a minimalist feel to it, despite the owner’s own personal taste—it was exactly what Tim would have imagined and designed using Pinterest if he had one—and had the most subtle nautical theme Tim had ever seen. Outside there were three walkways, one leading to a garden path, one to the driveway, and one merging with a sandy path heading away from the house.

“That,” Ra’s said, pointing at the third option, “you may explore later if you so choose. It will take you to the beach, a hiking trail, and your promised obstacle course. For now, we will head this way,” and with that, they entered the garden. Tim was not Poison Ivy’s biggest fan nor was he the best botanical student. He knew what he needed to come up with fast-acting antidotes to the eco-terrorists’ pollens and that was about it when it came to the plant world. However, that did not mean he couldn’t appreciate and recognize the beauty and elegance of the garden.

Hedges of bright green and finely trimmed bushes, grey stone-lined pathway of clean-cut white limestone. Short and squat palm trees, practically ferns they were so low to the ground, blooming cacti, and a variety of tropical-looking flowers in an array of yellows, oranges, and whites. A man-made stream moved to parallel the path, leading them to a small pond. It had dark stones lining its bed. White, pink, and gold-dusted lotus flowers bloomed alongside lily pads, and the water itself was lined with black gravel.

Ra’s didn’t say anything but paused, examining the garden and all of its beauty before shifting his gaze to Tim. Tim ignored the older man’s stare and walked off the path to move closer to the pond. It was relatively shallow, and the sound of flowing water, distant waves, and the gentle breeze alleviated the quiet that had been building inside his head these past few weeks. It wasn’t a peaceful quiet that had been growing; more like an unsettling absence of some important noise that should be there. Even as he felt like it was leaking out of his head through his chest, Ra’s moved to stand next to him.

“This is practically paradise,” Tim murmured, slipping his hands into his pockets. For a moment he questioned whether or not he had remembered to lose all the Bat-placed tracking devices in and on his possessions and person but in the next moment remembered that it had been at least 3 months since anyone last replaced the last batch.

“Ah, and there you are wrong, young Timothy,” Ra’s said with a raised brow and the beginnings of a smirk. “Once you have had the chance to see the rest of this island you will see that it is actually paradise indeed. Come, let us talk over brunch.”

Tim didn’t nod nor did he verbally respond. He simply glanced back at the garden and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had no concrete ideas for where to go next when I posted chapter one and literally two-ish hours later I already had 20 kudos and 3 comments. Thank you so much! This fic will be four chapters long, but I have plans to make it part of a series. Stay tuned and share the love.


	3. The Initial Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is far too comfortable where he is considering his company. But, is that really a problem?

The food was catered perfectly to both of their appetites and diets. Cured salmon, hummus, fresh pita bread, za'atar seasoning, olive oil, green apple slices, date paste, and glasses of ice-water not yet collecting condensation. Ra’s lifted his glass in a toast to Tim and took the first sip, his green eyes never Tim’s blue ones.

The first time Tim had been brought on one of these forced vacations of sorts by the sole head of the al Ghul family, he had been wary beyond belief. Already relatively paranoid, coupled with his genius-level intellect, as well as the other cautionary mentalities that came from living with the Batman himself, Tim had been on edge the entire time. It had not done much for his stress and had done nothing in the way of helping him relax. Ra’s, as had become the normal, gave him plenty of time to just sit in silence and solitude. As much as he hated to admit it even to himself, Tim had begun to appreciate and even look forward to these short trips, even after only three. Did he trust Ra’s now? That was not an easy question to answer, nor did it settle his mind.

“What prompted this bout of travel, if you don’t mind me prying?” He asked after taking his own swallows of water.

Ra’s pursed his lips. He had never truly looked young or even resembled someone remotely close to Tim’s age. Regardless of the recency the man had needed to use one of his Lazarus pits, Tim could never dispel the internal alarm bells that there was something unnatural about the man who sat across from him. Now, whether that unnaturalness was something to run away from or just treat cautiously or even embrace…Tim swallowed.

“I already informed you that this was simply brought on by your growing need for a sabbatical.”

Tim pursed his own lips, not without a hint of smartassery.

“I don’t deny that a break every once and a while is nice, even beneficiary for both mental and emotional health, but you never do anything without purpose, without an often very specific reason. All I am asking, Ra’s, is what the reason is for this precise trip on this precise island.”

The older man sighed, putting his glass back down. While not dressed in any of his normal suits and cloaks, Ra’s al Ghul was also not in khaki shorts and a floral button-down, nor was he wearing a matching ball cap. Instead, he wore slim cotton pants that looked like golden-orange sand and a loose and flowing white blouse of similar material, tucked into the waistband of his pants. A dark brown vest of similar material covered his chest. The top was left open, revealing a bronze chest with some dark hairs. Tim hadn’t even realized what he was doing—was he really actually _checking out_ the Demon’s Head?—when Ra’s cleared his throat.

His cheeks burned and he quickly gulped some more water. Ra’s smiled fully and sat further back in his seat.

“I will admit, I cherish what time you willingly choose to share with me. Not enough of your associates appreciate you for your worth, Timothy, and not enough of _my_ associates can stimulate the mind like you.”

If Tim hadn’t already been fighting an inappropriately timed blush he most certainly would have now.

“Willingly is subjective.”

“That may be true,” he conceded, “and yet here we are. On an island paradise, alone, for five nights and four days. Between both of our preparations, it should be an uninterrupted time too.”

Tim’s heart jumped. This man had tried to kill him, more than once, had used him as a pawn, was responsible for so many of the bad things that had happened both to people Tim cared deeply about (Pru, Z, Owen) as well as himself (not that he ranked himself the same in his mind). And yet. Here he was, sitting across from him, eating brunch, pretending that his pulse wasn’t pounding like a teenage boy on his first day, pretending that he wasn’t being more or less courted by perhaps one of the wealthiest and most dangerous men on the planet.

“I was hoping that you would share my interest in perhaps changing some of our routine while here. After all, I like to think that we are more similar in thought than some of your former compatriots realize.”

“I certainly hope so,” Tim said, practically breathless.

This, this gave him a thrill. It was different than the boundary he toed every night he donned his mask and cape, flying above the streets and the only thing keeping him from letting go was…not really anything. Tim was smart, he saw the signs. He had self-diagnosed himself long before Bruce got caught in the time stream, not too long after everything went down with Steph. The self-destructive behavior coupled with a pretty continuous stream of degrading self-talk? Yeah, his mental health wasn’t in the best place.

After all, it wasn’t like his life had been easy…like, ever.

It was time he made a decision. He could keep straddling the line between depressed hero and pampered plaything if that’s even what Ra’s wanted him to be. Neglected from a young age, practically orphaned with his mother’s death and father’s coma, forced by himself into the job of Robin after Robin II/Jason Todd’s death at age 13 when Batman really didn’t want another partner but really needed one, orchestrated a fake uncle so as to be an emancipated minor and not adopted at roughly 15, only to be adopted by Bruce Wayne (aka Batman), lost job as Robin due to real father’s involvement, became Robin once again upon father’s death, adoptive father also “died” only to not really be dead except no one believed Tim, only for him to permanently lose Robin because no one believed him, almost be committed to Arkham asylum by his supposed older brother and partner, not to mention the deaths (however temporary and/or faked) of three of his best friends and his former girlfriend and two of his supposed-siblings. Just some of what his life had resulted in, despite its relatively short span thus far.

Yeah, Tim didn’t mind the idea of letting go and just disappearing more fully and more permanently from everyone’s minds. Fading from that after-thought right before someone fell asleep to becoming a shadow of a half-formed idea to nothing, absolutely nothing. Being able to be free from expectations, from pressures, from reporters like Vicki Vale who made an already difficult and horrible life that much worse.

Tim wasn’t dumb. He knew what Ra’s wanted from him. He knew that his mind, his skills, and his ruthlessness were attractive all on their own to the man in question. He also knew that for some reason Ra’s wanted to sleep with him—which at this point seemed like just another point on the decently long list of things that made Tim desirable to at least one person, even if he was, you know, a mass murderer.

Tim…couldn’t deny that for some unknown and unexplainable reason that appealed to him. Maybe it was the depression speaking. Maybe it was the horny hormones of his deprived 18, almost 19, year-old body that had gone without so much as a kiss since—well since Kon died. Tim felt his heart freeze. If he really did disappear, he would have to put some of his anti-Kryptonian contingencies into place in addition to the anti-Bat ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm so glad I started writing this. I've been writing more consistently thanks to it as well as actually sticking to one plotline. I'm almost done with the fourth and final chapter of this fic so expect that in the next day or so. I have plans (and maybe even an outline) to make this a series...any feedback you have is welcome!


	4. The Inducing Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim may be one of the most brilliant people on the planet, but even he can forget to look the gift horse in the mouth (aka he turns a blind eye on all his instincts and takes a vacation).

Tim sighed, a certain giddiness flitting from his heart to his veins. The sunscreen Ra’s had provided was extremely strong, perfect for his pale complexion that never saw the sun thanks to both his personality and his multiple professions. Even after three of the four days had passed, he had yet to truly burn. He wasn’t sure, thanks to the lack of overly noticeable tan lines swimming trunks could give him, but Tim would even wager that he had gotten a tiny bit darker. He had spent every morning talking a leisurely jog along the hiking path but had yet to try out the obstacle course. While the very idea of testing it out tickled him pink internally, it also was sorely tempting to not touch it all solely to spite his host.

This morning he had skipped his jog in favor of actually staying in bed longer. The first day, after brunch, Tim had gone straight to the water. He had packed his own swimsuit but hadn’t needed to—Ra’s knew his sizes intimately, or at least his tailor did, as there were some very nice, very _tight_ swim trunks. There was also one the same quality but more matching Tim’s preferences in terms of coverage.

He had barely allowed his sunscreen to dry before practically galloping into the water. It may not have been as fun as if he was on the beach with his friends but considering the state of things now, maybe solitude was best, even in the water. Ra’s did not join him that day but was waiting on the sand with a dry towel and a tray freshly delivered with sliced fruits and water.

The days passed leisurely with bare minimum contact with Ra’s, and when they were sharing the same space the conversation was a toned-down version of their normal verbal sparring. Perhaps that more than anything was what Tim appreciated about these vacations; he got a break from life-or-death responsibility but not without sacrificing mental stimuli.

The food had been really good. So good in fact that the semi-permanent nagging at the back of his mind was growing louder. Whenever he suppressed thoughts of those he had left in Gotham and elsewhere, thoughts of the possible intentions Ra’s could have for him leaped forward. Thoughts like why there had been no test yet, no poison even, or why the various servants and assassins normally surrounding the Demon Head were nowhere to be seen. It made Tim uneasy, but not so much that he suddenly couldn’t relax anymore.

He had been sitting on one of the two beach chairs underneath the sole umbrella at the perfect distance away from the water, waist down in the sun long enough that his swim trunks were now completely dry. The heat on his legs was just enough past pleasantly warm to be nap-inducing, but with less than 24 hours till his trip home, Tim knew he needed to move. Soon. Eventually.

The soft sound of sand shifting and fabric rubbing was the perfect forewarning from his host of the man’s presence. Tim didn’t bother greeting the man but did turn his head to follow him as he sat in the opposite chair. The umbrella stand separated them, as did the small table that had held the various drinks and snacks of the past few days.

“I see that you are enjoying yourself, Timothy.”

Tim couldn’t help the drowsy grin.

“Immensely. No attempted scandals, murders, poisonings, or faked-deaths to ruin the paradise you’ve shared with me.”

Ra’s snorted and leaned back in his chair, eyes and face directed towards the water. They sat in silence together and a large portion of Tim wished that the other man had never shown up; now he was too wired and apprehensive to even doze off.

“You’ve yet to test yourself on the course.”

It was Tim’s turn to snort.

“So you’ve noticed.”

Ra’s clasped his hands together.

“I can’t help but wonder, Detective, if you’re worried that you are not up to the task. A fair but inaccurate assessment, I assure you. While you possess neither Richard’s flexibility nor Jason’s brute strength, your mind enables you to accomplish things otherwise considered impossible.”

Tim tensed at the mention of his brothers, his teeth grinding together some.

“If you think that I’ve avoided it simply because of a sense of…of incompetence, then I must inform you that you’re wrong.”

Ra’s didn’t turn but did raise an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yes,” Tim continued, his relaxed and happy state practically gone by now, “The human body requires rest in order to accomplish physical feats such as the one you are asking of me for the purpose of recreation, and as you yourself pointed out, I was in desperate need of a vacation such as this one.”

Tim stood up abruptly, decided. Decided on more than just one thing, more than just the superficial question he was being asked.

“I’m ready now if you plan on watching.”

Ra’s finally turned to look at Tim and grinned, his teeth glinting in the sun against his tan skin. Tim’s heart jumped and it was moments like this where he had to evaluate how much of his racing pulse was motivated by fear and how much by reckless excitement.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Tim had seen no reason to change, as his swimsuit was both comfortable and relatively durable. It wasn’t like he’d be dodging bullets, blades, or flames…he hoped. Standing beneath the platform with only Ra’s at his side was more than a little nerve-wracking. He had felt the very beginnings of a sweat start to build on their casual walk over but the conversation had been sufficiently distracting; they had discussed the ways a vacation might have altered different events in both their shared histories (mostly, though, it was a disagreement on whether or not a couples vacation between Talia and Bruce would have helped them when they were younger).

Tim did in fact not jump when Ra’s placed his very firm, large, and surprisingly warm hand on his lower back. The older man leaned in and murmured in Tim’s ear.

“We could always extend your stay if now seems to be inopportune.”

“I have no intention of extending my stay just for some dumb obstacle course,” Tim bit out, regretting his choice of words almost immediately. Sometimes even he forgot how young he actually was and it so very rarely was obvious in his speech.

“Then, by all means, begin. Unless you require some sort of incentive…”

Ra’s lifted his other hand to Tim’s face. He gently drew the fingers down from his ear, across his jawbone, until they were just barely applying pressure under Tim’s chin. He felt like he was drunk and high and completely sober all at once. He swallowed and the action brought his face a millimeter closer. Ra’s’ eyes did not have any hint of anger or malice in them. In fact, if Tim were capable of thinking clearly, he would categorize the emotions in the green eyes as somewhere in between pride, lust, and—dare he say it—love. But then again, Tim’s body was under the man’s spell and he found himself to be barely breathing.

Ra’s lowered his mouth until it was hovering just over Tim’s, and then paused. Tim might have whimpered if he had had any less control. It was close enough as it was to not rush the rest of the distance. His body was flushing, both hot and chilled, his mind that had been racing was now fixated like the animal he was on the lips _so_ close to his own.

 _Just do it_ , he thought, but whether that was directed at Tim or Ra’s was unclear. He swallowed again, this time letting his lips part slightly. He dropped his gaze from Ra’s’ eyes to the man’s very full lips and this time a tiny groan did escape.

Ra’s stopped waiting and claimed Tim then, with the softest and yet most possessive of kisses Tim had ever experienced. There was no tongue, it wasn’t even an open-mouth kiss, but it sent fire racing through Tim’s body. The hand on his back didn’t move any higher or lower but squeezed, pulling him flush against the larger man. The other hand now cupped his cheek, fingers digging into his skin, nails just barely putting extra pressure where they met his face.

The movement of their lips was slow, so achingly slow, but Tim was intoxicated to the point that he couldn’t control anything. Moments later Ra’s withdrew slowly, almost gently. Tim wasn’t sure when exactly he had closed his eyes but he took his time opening them, trying to calm his racing heart. It was semi-fruitless, considering their proximity after all. Tim met Ra’s’ eyes and for the first time was scared: of his own feelings, the feelings Ra’s evoked in him, the implications of what had just happened, people’s reactions, oh hell his _family’s_ reaction.

The hand on his back released him some but the fingers stroked his skin lightly and Tim didn’t bother trying to suppress his shudder.

“Perhaps now you have the appropriate motivation to attempt the obstacle course, beloved.”

Tim swallowed yet again, this time with a still-tingling mouth.

“Will I get more of that if I complete it?”

Ra’s grinned and stepped back, leaving a rush of warm-but-not-the-same island air to fill where he had just been.

“That remains to be seen, Detective.”

Tim nodded once and turned. He took the few steps he needed to in order to reach the base of the ladder that would take him up to the starting platform. It was about time he did something selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for how everyone has responded to this. I feel super blessed that I was able to write it so fast. I can't guarantee the rest of the series will be up any time soon (I'm finishing up a vigorous semester abroad in the next 3 weeks) but I hope it'll fill some of that Tim/Ra's hole we've all got deep down. Feel free to comment/message me any ideas or potential requests you may have, even if it's not for this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Ra's/Tim before but it's one of my guilty pleasure ships. I have many headcanons and ideas but comment your thoughts/feedback and we'll go from there.


End file.
